1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus including a print head, which moves back and forth in the carriage-moving direction to form an image on a sheet, the image forming apparatus being capable of electrically writing information in a recording medium on the sheet. The present disclosure further relates to a non-transitory computer readable recording medium that records a program.
2. Description of Related Art
There is known an image forming apparatus including a print head, which moves back and forth in the carriage-moving direction to form an image on a sheet (for example, ink jet printer), the image forming apparatus being capable of electrically writing information in a recording medium on the sheet, on which an image is formed.